


Who Uses "Wictor, wictor," As a Pick-Up Line, Anyway?

by magickalmolly



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickalmolly/pseuds/magickalmolly
Summary: "Come see Star Trek with me," Ryan asks out of the blue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Very_ minor Star Trek spoilers if you squint. This is utterly dorky, but I had fun writing it. Originally written July 1, 2009.

"Come see Star Trek with me," Ryan asks out of the blue.

"...what?" is Chad's clever reply. But he actually stops pawing through the bin of new basketballs that have been holding his attention long enough to give Ryan a puzzled look.

"I said, come see Star Trek with me. It's playing over at the movie house." 

Chad can't hold back his chuckle – Ryan refuses to call any place that doesn't have an actual stage a theater. But Chad shakes his head at the offer, wrinkling his nose. "Dude, isn't that like, a nerd movie?"

Ryan laughs, and he gives the sleeve of Chad's t-shirt a playful tug. "Just come see it with me. Shar and I saw it the other night, and I think you'll love it." Grinning sweetly, he adds, "My treat."

At Chad's continued unconvinced expression, Ryan offers, "I'll also buy you a caffeinated beverage of your choice, and a tub of popcorn. The super jumbo size."

Chad takes a moment to consider this. On the one hand, there's free food and the chance to spend a couple of hours in a darkened theater with Ryan. On the other, there's the oh so thrilling opportunity to continue wandering aimlessly through the over-crowded mall.

"Throw in some Red Vines, and you've got a deal."

Ryan beams, and he circles his hand around Chad's wrist, leading the way.

~*~

Three hours, two buckets of popcorn, two giant sodas, and one package of Red Vines later, Chad and Ryan walk out of the Stadium 16 theater. Chad is practically bouncing on the balls of his feet as he talks.

"And then, when that huge-ass ship came out of the black hole like that, and, like, you couldn't see it from the other side? And _The Enterprise_ is right freakin' there in front of it, only it's like, this big? Oh my god, that was _so_ awesome." 

Chad still has one Red Vine left clutched in his hand, and he waves it around as he talks, almost as if he's forgotten he's holding it.

"So what you're saying is, you liked it?" Ryan smiles demurely. Chad snorts.

"Yeah, yeah. I liked it, okay? Don't gloat."

Giggling softly, Ryan shakes his head. "I'm not, I promise. I'm just happy you had a good time." Ryan's smile is soft and affectionate, and Chad suddenly feels warm, even though they're still inside. 

"Uh. What'd you like about it?"

"Oh." Ryan purses his lips, thinking. "I thought the storyline was very entertaining. And like you said, the special effects were fabulous, and..." Chad gives Ryan a skeptical look, and Ryan laughs.

"All right, all right. The entire cast is gorgeous." Ryan shrugs, not at all embarrassed. "What do you want from me, I'm only human."

Chad takes a triumphant bite of his Red Vine. "I knew it. You were just in it for the eye candy."

Ryan's eyes twinkle when he grins at Chad, and Chad can't help but to mirror it. 

"So, who was your favorite?" Chad and Ryan fall in step as they head back into the mall, silently agreeing to walk through it rather than around it to get to Ryan's car, which is parked on the other side.

Ryan thinks for a long minute before answering. "Well, they're all stunning, but I think I'd have to give Captain Kirk my vote. Mmm." Grinning impishly, Ryan adds, "The actor's name is Chris Pine, but I think he should be called Chris _Fine_." 

Chad rolls his eyes."Wow. That was bad. Even for you."

Ryan continues to smile, completely unfazed. "What about you? Who did you think was hot?"

"Oh let's see? Out of an almost entirely male cast, with only one lead female character...yeeeah, I wonder who I'm going to pick?" 

Chad imitates Ryan as he answers his own question, humming appreciatively and waggling his brows. "Mm- _mmm_ , I wanna communicate with that Lieutenant Uhura...!"

Ryan waves a dismissive hand, both at the sarcasm and Chad's gratuitous need to defend his affected heterosexuality. 

"Oh, stop it. Zoe Saldana _is_ beautiful, but I bet she wasn't the only actor you were checking out."

Chad shrugs, neither confirming nor denying, but Ryan isn't put off.

"Well, I was definitely checking out the actor who played Sulu. John Cho?" Ryan grins wickedly. "He's delicious."

"Dude. You realize that's the guy from those Harold and Kumar movies, right?"

"Harold and who?" 

Chad laughs so hard he snorts. "Oh my _god_. We are so totally going to Blockbuster. We've got some movies to rent."

Ryan only grins at this, too pleased with the prospect of spending the remainder of the evening with Chad to complain over being forced to watch lo-rate summer comedies.

Weaving their way through the Saturday afternoon crowd, Ryan and Chad reach the other side of the mall. They push open the doors to outside, and the summer air hits them like a wet blanket, heavy and damp after the climate controlled interior they've just left. 

Slipping into the even hotter interior of Ryan's baby blue Mustang, Chad waits impatiently for the AC to cool down. He leans forward towards the nearest vent, grinning when the icy current slides across his face and neck.

Ryan takes care to put his sunglasses on before subtly watching Chad from the corner of his eye. With his eyes closed and his mouth spread in a shameless smile, the air blowing his curls off his face, Ryan thinks Chad looks edible. 

"You never answered my question." Ryan forces his gaze away, and pulls smoothly out of the parking lot and onto the main road, heading towards the nearest Blockbuster.

Chad is snapped from his AC-induced daze by Ryan's statement. "What question? When?"

"Back at the movie house. I asked you who else you thought was hot."

"Oh," Chad answers, and he shifts a little in his seat.

Purposefully keeping his gaze on the road, Ryan begins to list off names. "Captain Kirk? Mr. Spock? ...Nero?" Chad snorts at that, and Ryan grins, continuing. "Well, let's see, there was Scotty, and Sulu, Chekov—"

Chad shifts again, and Ryan laughs out loud. "Aha! I should've known. You liked Chekov." 

" _Maybe_..." Chad's voice takes on a defensive tone, and his chin lifts a notch when Ryan continues to giggle. "He's cute, alright? And like, the accent is sorta hot."

"Oh, really?" Ryan grins, and it's absolutely wicked. "You like Russian accent from anyone, Chad? Or is it only hot when pretty young Ensigns speak like this?"

Ryan does a perfect impression of Chekov's iconic dialect, and Chad's jaw drops.

"Dude. That's disturbing." Chad doesn't add that it's also disturbingly arousing. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

Ryan shrugs, still grinning. "Years of celebrity impersonations for the Lava Springs talent show." Ryan waggles his brows. "Accents are a specialty."

"Say something else," Chad asks even before he realizes the words are out of his mouth, and he blinks in surprise. 

Behind his sunglasses, Ryan blinks, too, but his smile never slips.

"Hm. What to say? I could tell you we are at Blockbuster so we can rent ridiculous movies you will force me to watch. That is something I could say, _da_?"

They have, in fact, reached the rental store, and Ryan pulls into the first available space. Needing to concentrate on parking, Ryan misses the way Chad subtly clasps his hands together on his lap. 

But once the engine is off, Ryan turns to Chad, and he leans closer, grinning from behind his Ray Bans.

"You are liking that?" Ryan waggles his brows, going for funny in case Chad thinks he's being incredibly stupid. But when he actually sees Chad's expression – cheeks slightly flushed, mouth parted, his eyes watching Ryan intently – he's surprised by it. It's almost as if...

Ryan glances down as he pulls his sunglasses off, and in his lap Chad's hands grip together more tightly. 

_Oh._

"I am thinking you are liking that very much," Ryan chuckles, trying for low and sensuous. He doesn't know if he achieves his goal, but Chad is suddenly sitting a lot closer than he was just a second ago, and Ryan figures that's good enough.

"Say something else," Chad says again, but there's no question in his voice this time. His breath is coming a bit more quickly, eyes darker than Ryan's ever seen them, but Chad doesn't seem aware of any of it. 

And Ryan feels like an idiot, talking in a thick Russian accent to the boy he's been crushing on for God knows how long. But Chad is mesmerized, so he swallows back his hesitation and keeps going. 

"What do you want?" Ryan asks, letting the question come out like a purr.

Chad shakes his head absently. He's staring at Ryan's mouth, and Ryan knows it's crass (his sister would call it slutty, though he's seen her do far worse), but he lets his tongue flick out, just wetting his bottom lip.

"I don't know," Chad's voice is a rough murmur. Ryan thinks it's the sexiest thing he's ever heard. He's also pretty sure they're not talking about what Ryan should say next anymore. "What do you want?"

Ryan almost laughs, because his mind fills with hot, filthy answers, and he's _so_ tempted to lean into Chad's ear and whisper them all. In the accent. 

But it's too much, Ryan knows that'd be way too much, and if he did it Chad would most likely jump right out of the car. Still, Ryan doesn't know when this opportunity will present itself again, so he leans closer, making his voice low, the thick dialect more pronounced as he answers.

"Mm...I'm thinking I would very much like to kiss you." His words are accompanied by a slow, inviting smile. 

Chad watches as Ryan's lips purse just so when he says "very," the V coming out as a sexy little W, and that's it. Chad can't take anymore. With an impatient sound, he leans over the stick shift and mashes his mouth up against Ryan's in an eager kiss.

It's definitely not the best kiss Chad's ever given, and Ryan gasps out a startled sound when their teeth click together. But Chad's too far gone to take that as anything other than an invitation, and he tilts his head, tongue boldly sweeping inside Ryan's parted mouth. 

Ryan doesn't seem to mind, and it's only a moment later that his hands are clutching at Chad's curls, pulling Chad closer as they try to inexpertly devour one another's mouths.

It's several minutes before the two surface for air, and Chad grins in satisfaction when he sees Ryan is just as flushed and breathless as he feels. 

Ryan gives Chad a sexy smile, and Chad leans in again for another kiss. But Ryan's suddenly slipping his sunglasses back on, and Chad watches, confused, as Ryan starts the ignition.

"What are you doing?"

Ryan chuckles. "I don't know about you, but I really don't want to sit here and make out in the parking lot. Especially when we can go back home and make out in my room instead." 

Ryan gives Chad a moment to digest this information before adding, "Unless you'd rather rent those movies. I mean, we _are_ here, and we can—"

Chad stops Ryan's talking with another kiss, quick and hungry.

"Dude, just drive. And drive fast."

"Warp Nine, Mr. Danforth?"

Chad laughs, nodding. "Hell yeah. Punch it."

~fin~


End file.
